A variety of compounds having angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitory activities are known, but compounds having further condensed seven membered ring as a basic moiety are disclosed only in European Patent Publication of Application No. 72352.
The present inventors, after extensive search for compounds which exhibit inhibitory activity on angiotensin converting enzyme and are useful as a therapeutic agent for circulatory diseases such as hypertension, cardiopathy and cerebral apoplexy, succeeded in the production of condensed seven-membered ring compounds having excellent action, and have completed the present invention.